Jonah Nightingale
' Jonah Nightingale' (ジョナ ニティンガル Jona Naitingaru) is a teenage boy who was given up at birth to an orphanage called The Light of Hope. In this orphanage the orphans were being experimented and tortured, trying to be created into obedient super soldiers to take over Fiore. Jonah, being the strongest of them all, was forced to learn a rare form of Take Over called Ghoul Soul. Along with this form of magic, he has endured countless hours of torture, training, and augmentations for 10 years. While he was in the orphanage he has made close friends and was told how he and the others are the saviors of mankind by the care-taker. Jonah believed every word that the care-taker said until he ordered his men to execute Jonah's best friend. After when he saw this he stopped believing in the orphanage and loss control over his powers. He soon destroyed the building and savagely killing the workers and freeing the remaining orphans after that Jonah ran away, never to return to that place again. Now Jonah roams Fiore's countryside looking for freedom and purpose in his life. Appearance Jonah is quite tall for his age, standing at 5'9' and weighing 135lb. He wears a black skin tight suit with black armor plating infused along with white stripes around his feet and arms with for a more agile look. His eyes are grey and lifeless, his hair is white and colorless, and his skin is pale from all the blood he has loss from being held captive in the orphanage. Personality Jonah is a silent person with little to no emotions. Dealing with all the pain that he has been through he distrusts people and he wants just to be alone. He has many questions for life that he is determined to find and he shows slight feelings for those who are weak and need help. Jonah when he is in Ghoul Soul turns into a a cocky and aggressive monster. He is calm, cool, and collected with a crazy side to him but he manages to still remember what is right and wrong. History Jonah has spent all of his life in a hellish prison that claims it is an orphanage. Jonah, having being taught that he was the savior of mankind, did not oppose the workers and he obeyed every last order they gave. When being forced to learn Take Over: Ghoul Soul, Jonah was slowly tested on his regenerative abilities by having his limbs chopped off and having them grow back and testing his strength to kill wild animals and people unlucky enough to be captured by The Light of Hope. When Jonah was growing up he made a few friends that believed that they too can save mankind but one by one they were killed off by the multiple augmentations given to them. Jonah soon questioned if all of this was right until the faithful day when Jonah's last friend got executed for resisting. Jonah soon loss control over his powers and destroyed the building along with killing the workers and freeing the orphans. He then soon ran away trying to forget about his past and trying to find purpose in this evil world he was brought into. Magic & Abilities 'Take Over: Ghoul Soul: '''Jonah posses a rare form of Take Over Magic called Ghoul Soul which allows him to regenerate limbs and have speed, strength, and endurance increase. When Jonah undergoes transformation he summons a battle mask surrounding his face and four organs made for piercing through objects are grown. These organs are red and can grown to incredible lengths but are quite frail and can be cut easily. This Magic also makes Jonah hunger for flesh when he goes into this state. Eating flesh restores all of his magic and helps him fully recover from injuries but Jonah doesn't rely on eating people to much, further more if he eats any normal human food in his take over state, his powers will be severely reduced and he will become sick. Ghoul Soul is broken into two stages. ''First stage: In the first stage consists of a basic half transformation. Jonah's eyes change to black and red, he summons a black battle mask covering his left eye, and growing his battle organs. ''Second Stage: ''In the second stage his clothes changes forms while his appearance drastically changes into that of a centipede. His mask transforms into a horn that covers his face with an eye in the center of his head and his left eye completely whited out. His battle organs turn into centipedes, gaining armor and increasing in strength and speed. '''Immense Strength: '''This magic enables Jonah's strength to increase into insane levels. He can break through stone and rip through steal with his bear hands. With one punch Jonah can send a person flying through the air and send them through walls. '''Enhanced Speed: '''This magic also grants Jonah with a speed enhancement great enough to be undetected by the human eye. Using his power he can turn his magic into speed giving him a short burst of lightning speed. '''Increased Endurance: '''Jonah's endurance is increased giving him complete control of his abilities and giving his take over a longer time span to be active. '''Regeneration: '''Jonah has a high regeneration rate, being able to regenerate limbs within seconds depending on how much magic he has. Trivia * Jonah is the middle name of the article's creator * Inspiration comes from Sui Ishida's Tokyo Ghoul (Manga and Anime Series)